A Cocktail of False Endearments
by Dark-Angel-XX
Summary: When love is pure, you beg for more. When love is fake, it's easy to break. When love can be lust, who can you trust? Lessons are learnt- Love isn't always torture. Sometimes it can be a lot worse. Taito/Sorato/Kenyako/Takari/Daikari .
1. Chapter 1: Half a Sugar Cube Away

A Cocktail of False Endearments

_Summary: _When love is pure, you beg for more. When love is fake, it's easy to break. When love can be lust, who can you trust? Lessons are learnt- Love isn't always torture. Sometimes it can be a lot worse.

**D-Angel:** Hey, it's me, here with another story. It's not really new; I started on it in 2006/7, writing little bits here and there over the years, until I decided to finish the first chapter completely. Something to do between my last load of Uni coursework, hehe.

This story was influenced by the very first Digimon saga which I started writing when I was 12 or 13, and never finished, based on the lives of the Digi Destined after Season 2, but before all the 25 years later crap, (I wrote about 6 stories, lol, they were awful, but fun to read back on).

This story should have more focus then they did, and it's injected with a lot of mature humour, hoorah! Should contain hardly any angst too, shockingly! Also filled with a cocktail of different pairings, hehe.

This chapter name was something my friend put up as his msn status two years ago now. Had something to do with cranberries and the large amount of sugar they contain, and how he felt like he was half-way from becoming a sugar cube because he'd eaten too many of them. Yeah, my friends are strange :)

Anyways, this is sort of a test chapter, to see if I should continue, so let me know what you think. Thankies!

* * *

Chapter 1- Half a Sugar Cube Away from Becoming a Cranberry

* * *

He had always been pleased to see her smile excitedly whenever they had met up. Her unique lavender tinted hair was usually scraped back into a ponytail, and her beautiful, sassy light brown eyes were framed with a stylish pair of glasses. These features were what had attracted him to Yolei in the first place. She was very different from the other girls he knew or had dated. She was strong-willed, confident, and sometimes a little too lippy, but Ken loved her for it.

Now curled up besides her on his bed, her fully clothed body pressed against his as she held onto him tightly, he could not deny that he had the urge to do more than hug and kiss her. They'd been together for just over two years, and had been through a lot together; emotionally and physically, not to mention sexually.

"I love you so much," He said under his breath as he ran his fingers through her hair. Yolei smiled lazily then softly rubbed their noses together in the form of an Eskimo kiss.

"Love you too."

Ken sighed in contentment as their lips were pulled together, like conjoining pools of affection. His hand delicately running down the back of her slender neck, as hers confidently rested on his backside above the material of his jeans.

"Too much clothing," Ken cheekily mentioned as his other hand glided underneath Yolei's t-shirt, brushing gently across her soft stomach. Yolei laughed and stretched her arms up as he pulled her t-shirt off. There was never any harm in shredding a bit of clothing every once in a while. Skin on skin contact did feel good.

Yolei looked at Ken and smiled. He was handsome, not in a drop dead gorgeous way, but more of a pretty boy. His eye-catching violet hair, which was close to reaching his shoulders, matched his narrow indigo orbs beyond the expression of 'all too well'. Of course, he was intelligent too, and she loved having heated debates with him just as much as she loved strolling down the street holding his hand, or hugging and kissing him in bed.

Yolei was more than content with their laid-back relationship, only now he had tugged off his own t-shirt and was on top of her, his hips grinding against hers mimicking procreation. It felt good, more than good, but she knew one thing could easily lead to another if he continued doing what he was.

"Ken," Yolei warned gently, closing her eyes as he brushed his lips against the nape of her neck, while his fingers strayed south. Her eyes snapped open abruptly when she felt him tugging at the zip of her jeans.

"Ken!" She said, sterner this time.

Almost instantly Ken's arms floated back to his sides and he gazed into her burning eyes, her flushed cheeks...

"I'm sorry, I... I just get so… excited when we're together like this," Ken breathed as he stopped straddling her and spooned her from behind. After a few moments Yolei rolled over to face him, resting her head comfortably between his neck and shoulder.

"I understand, but let's not ruin things by rushing," Yolei whispered in a warm tone, her hands gliding across the warmth of his back, "I want things to be perfect."

Ken smiled, but he still did not believe that wanting sex two years into a relationship was _rushing_. However he respected Yolei's wishes so he was happy with the snuggling and the occasional groping sessions.

With Yolei by his side, he had no problem with being a seventeen year old virgin at the end of the day.

* * *

Why now?

He thought he had all he wanted; his own band, a great best friend, and a loving girlfriend. Naturally, he had just been an idiot. Nothing was ever perfect, and a night involving a hell of a lot of alcohol and Taichi, had confirmed this. Now Yamato was living a lie.

"Not my fault you want my ass so much" Taichi purred as Yamato's mouth nuzzled briefly against the hot flesh of his neck. Cheating on his girlfriend with his best friend, Yamato knew it crossed the lines of being unfaithful. But Yamato just could not help it. Taichi had some sort of gay demonic charm that always made Yamato want to fuck him. The sex was good though, _really _good, and Yamato was addicted.

With Sora it was all the same; including the sex. Missionary style with him on top, Yamato was convinced that married couples in their late sixties were far more adventurous and daring in bed than that. They'd started dating when they were both sixteen, and now that he'd been with her for just over two years he was very aware that she wouldn't have him swinging from the chandelier anytime soon. Sora's lack of interest in bed was in fact entirely why Yamato was so hooked on having sex with his best friend.

Taichi was like a wild animal between the sheets, but not _only _between the sheets. Yamato quite enjoyed bending the brunette over the dining room table, or taking him in the shower, or even up against a wall. Hearing his best friend cry out his name was like music to his ears. Of course, Taichi fought for dominance every once in a while, usually teasing Yamato until he pleaded for release.

The only thing that stopped the situation from being perfect was the guilt Yamato felt. Sora was a kind and loving young lady, not to mention beautiful with a toned athletic body which without a doubt turned him on; but unfortunately, not as much as Taichi did.

"Shut up and bend over," Yamato growled as he pushed Taichi away from the wall and into the dining room table. Taichi was gorgeous. He was toned, tanned and had the nicest ass Yamato had ever laid eyes on. Smooth and taunt.

Yamato had raised the question several times in his head: Am I gay? The fact that he was screwing Taichi swayed him more towards thinking yes.

Soon, Taichi was panting, his hands tightly gripping the table as a few droplets of sweat trickled down his back, while Yamato drove him towards the point of no return. He was incredible, the best Taichi had ever had. No wonder why he kept coming back for more.

"Yamaaato?" Sora's voice called from the hallway as Yamato was on the edge of climaxing. His heart started to pound a lot faster against his ribcage, although not from his approaching orgasm. In a blind panic Yamato and Taichi pushed away from each other, before they looked at each other with wide eyes. They should have paid some attention to the time. Sora _had _been in town since 11am, and it was now approaching four.

"Shit," Yamato cursed under his breath. Taichi quickly yanked up his shorts, which were still around his ankles, then scouted around the dining room for his t-shirt, while Yamato rushed into the kitchen in search of his own shorts. He found them by the fridge. He ran out into the hallway to look for his t-shirt, only to almost knock Sora straight over as well as the bags of shopping she was struggling to hold.

"Oh, hey, Tai," Sora said in a surprised tone as Taichi stumbled out awkwardly into the hallway seconds after Yamato, his hands smoothing down the front of his t-shirt.

"Tai and I were about to grab some beers from the kitchen to cool down," Yamato covered, while Sora's eyes darted back and forth the two teenagers.

"Yeah, today is definitely hotter than yesterday," Taichi added. Yamato fanned himself with his hand, while Taichi tugged on the collar of his t-shirt and sighed exasperatedly.

"It's sweltering, can you help me unpack?"

The boys followed into the kitchen with the food bags while staring at each other awkwardly. They remained quiet as Sora moaned about her day in town, how the queue for the bank was ridiculously long, and how she came close to deliberately running over an annoying bratty child with her shopping trolley.

"Eugh, I hate food shopping," Sora groaned as she grabbed a cold glass of water from the sink then slumped against the kitchen counter next to the fridge. "What have you boys been up to?"

"Oh we were just having sex, as usual," Taichi explained casually as he leant into the fridge, in search of the beer he and Yamato were supposedly meant to be drinking. Yamato flinched, in preparation for a saucepan or a frying pan to come flying his way, but Sora just laughed and punched Taichi lightly on his shoulder as he stood up, clutching two cold cans of beer. The brunette chuckled softly before he handed Yamato his beer.

"Just relaxing in the garden," Yamato lied without batting an eyelid. He knew Sora would believe him, especially knowing that the sun beds were out on the lawn, and both boys were flushed enough to convince her it was true. He knew his lie had worked when Sora smiled then leant forwards to kiss him, a small tender peck on his cheating lips.

"I'll join you two in the garden in a bit," Sora said while she headed towards the doorway. Taichi and Yamato remained quiet, sipping on their beers until Sora was safely out the room.

"That was close," Yamato sighed quietly while Taichi approached him.

"It all adds to the thrill," Taichi purred, brushing a hand across Yamato's blushing cheeks. "Don't fret; we'll finish things off tomorrow while she's at work."

Yamato forced a smirk. The pleasure he got from being with Taichi was somewhat worthwhile lying to Sora for. He allowed Taichi to grope him, mutually agreeing that there was nothing better to do while Sora was a safe distance away.

"Err, Matt?" Sora called from what Yamato could gather was the hallway.

"Uh, everything ok?" Yamato asked while Taichi nibbled on his earlobe, fearless as always.

There was a small pause before Sora replied.

"Why is your t-shirt hanging from the ceiling light?"

* * *

Sliding her floral skirt up over her thin legs, Hikari beamed as she gazed at her reflection in the full length mirror on her bedroom door. Her outfit matched perfectly and for once her make-up looked semi-professional, she was convinced she looked older than fourteen.

Hikari had always been labelled as a sensible, smart girl. That was before she became interested in boys. She just turned ten when she realised that some smelt nicer than others, and just four years later she became aware of other things (such as how most of them were suddenly taller than her).

Boys did stare at her a lot; some had even kissed her, though sometimes she found it hard to understand why. It wasn't as if she was a supermodel. She wished she had bigger breasts and a flatter stomach, but she knew there was no such thing as perfection. Having cosmetic surgery or starving herself wasn't really high up on her priority list either.

After switching off her music, Hikari grabbed her handbag from her bed and skipped out the room, humming the lyrics to the song which had just been playing. She continued towards the front door as quickly as she could, but did not quite make it in time.

"Where are you off to?"

Taichi was standing by the kitchen doorway with his arms folded against his bare chest. Vain as ever, he loved to parade about in little clothing as often, proud of his athletic build. It annoyed Hikari greatly.

"A party," Hikari replied curtly.

"Whose?" He stepped out in front of her.

"Mika's," she sighed as she tried to edge around Taichi. Although he was possessive, her openly gay brother _did_ often give her the best advice about boys.

"Kari, boys will say _anything _to get into your knickers, just be careful."

Obviously he was just referring to straight boys.

"I know ni-san! Don't worry, I'm not planning on drinking tonight," Hikari vowed as she smoothed down her short skirt. The frown-lines on Taichi's forehead started to deplete, slowly.

"Good."

Taichi stood aside. Hikari grinned as she went to walk past him.

"Hang on. Sit down for a minute, Mika can wait," Taichi instructed as he gestured towards the sofa. Hikari groaned under her breath but slowly spun around and slinked over to the sofa and sat down. This was their usual routine every time she was about to go out, unless their parents were home. They were a lot worse.

"Right, so no drinking, no inappropriate touching or body contact, even when dancing," Taichi listed, tapping his right index finger against each digit of his left hand, "no flirting or kissing."

Hikari pretended to nod like a faithful disciple.

"And watch out for Takeru," Taichi added as he slapped his hand against his toned abs. "Yamato told me he's at _that _age."

Hikari rolled her eyes, she was certain Takeru was still a virgin but he had not been short of female admires.

"Yeah I know. I think he wants to fuck me," Hikari casually teased while she checked the time on the clock resting on the wall behind her brother.

"Ok, those are the sort of things I don't want to hear you say," Taichi said, turning his back towards Hikari. "To me you're still my innocent little sister."

"That's the image I hope to maintain; until I'm ready to…"

Taichi spun back round.

"My _innocent _little sister. Forever."

"You were fifteen when you lost yours," Hikari reminded as she sat up from the sofa. Taichi smirked and brushed his fingers through his messy brown hair.

"It's different for a guy," Taichi continued to lecture, "just try and behave, Hika-Pika."

Hikari frowned.

"Don't call me that."

Taichi laughed

"Else what?"

Hikari placed her index finger on her lip pretending to think for a few moments before she strolled towards the door and slipped into her high-heel shoes.

"I guess I'll just start sleeping around, like you." She smiled his way, and before Taichi could even respond, she was already out the apartment.

* * *

Yamato had just finished band rehearsal when he received the phone call. Sora had decided to go on a girly night out, and since Yamato had figured he was already in too deep with the whole cheating thing, it was an open invitation for him to pay Taichi a visit.

He rapped his knuckles against the paint-flaking door, and adjusted the strap to his guitar case as he waited for an answer. The door opened a few seconds later.

"Hey gorgeous," Taichi purred, watching with a grin as Yamato _hey'd_ him back and edged past him and entered the apartment to take off his trainers. The brunette sat on the arm on the sofa as Yamato placed his guitar case down by the coat stand. He watched Yamato's fascinating blue eyes scan around the quiet room before they locked onto him.

"Empty house?" Yamato asked in a soft tone.

"Yep," Taichi replied in smugness, "I was planning to call you in fact."

Taichi's dad was away on business, _again_, and his mum gone up to Kyoto for the week to visit her sister. All in all, he often had the house to himself a majority of the time, which was perfect and convenient when he felt the need to ravish Yamato.

"Where's Kari?"

"Kari's always out and about these days; I think it was a party tonight," Taichi shrugged, unable to hold back his smile as Yamato started to stroll over to where he was sat. That smile soon disappeared when he saw the pained expression starting to appear on Yamato's flawless face.

"You ok?" Taichi pressed.

Yamato groaned and broke eye contact with the brunette.

"I feel like I'm half a sugar cube away from becoming a cranberry!" Yamato complained. Taichi arched an eyebrow and looked at Yamato as if he was a slab of a meat amongst a pack of ravenous dogs.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Yamato slowly shook his head, his eyes automatically fixing on the door to Taichi's bedroom.

"I really don't know. Well, I did eat a _lot _of cranberries earlier..."

"And clearly they've driven you to insanity," Taichi interrupted.

"Why the fuck did I move in with her, Tai? We can barely afford the rent!" Yamato sighed; his eyes clouded with stress as he placed a hand against his forehead. Taichi sauntered past Yamato and trailed a finger down his silky smooth arm.

"Move back in with your dad," Taichi suggested as he walked towards his bedroom with Yamato closely following. He sighed under his breath; his Father was one of the reasons _why_ he had decided to live with Sora.

"If only it was that simple."

There was not much more Taichi could say to that. He understood. Yamato was now stood beside him at the doorway with his arms hanging limply down his side, still looking hopelessly lost. Fortunately, Taichi knew how to get things moving again.

"I'm surprised that a girl like her is bad at sex," Taichi said, although there was not a trace of shock in his voice, he sounded more amused than anything. Yamato walked away from him, stopping when he reached the middle of the room.

"It's not that," Yamato explained gently after Taichi had shut the bedroom door, trying hard not to frown. "She wants me to be soft and sensual and all that, but she doesn't seem to realise that I'm a guy who likes it fast and furious."

"With me," Taichi added in a low seductive voice, as if to say end of discussion. He slinked towards Yamato and slipped a hand under his t-shirt. "Now, strip off and get your pretty ass into bed."

Yamato obeyed. It was a lot better than feeling stressed and confused.

* * *

**D-Angel:** Long chapter I know, but I just couldn't help myself. Writing something like this, a little different for me since I haven't written a story focusing on more than one or two characters in a long while. I hope you like it... I may just continue. Ideas and suggestions are very welcome!

Hopefully, maybe see you next chapter?

P.S. 'Hika-Pika' was _borrowed _from Tisbee (Author who lingers around these parts). Hope you don't mind :o

* * *

D-Angel  
11/05/09


	2. Chapter 2: You Taste Like Happy

A Cocktail of False Endearments

_Summary:_When love is pure, you beg for more. When love is fake, it's easy to break. When love can be lust, who can you trust? Lessons are learnt- Love isn't always torture. Sometimes it can be a lot worse.

**D-Angel:** Hey all, welcome back. Thanks for the reviews, I'm surprised I actually got some considering this story is completely different to what's expected of me on this site. Anyways, I've decided to reply to each review personally, so here we go;

**Reychop**- I'm happy you think this is original! That was one of my biggest concerns. I see what you mean about Yamato and Taichi, but I'm just trying to go by how love or lust can affect even the most sensible of characters (take Hikari in this chapter).

**Tayla1509-** Hehe, I do aim to please :)

**G.W Stevenson**- To begin with, hope you're well. Yeah, once the ball starts rolling this story should morph into something unique, or at least that's what I'm aiming for. It's all one big giant experiment really!

**Magicat-** I thought about having the Digimon involved, but I'm deciding against the idea since it's already quite a challenge juggling several characters at once :( There's this other fic I've been writing for the past couple of years though, which is set shortly after Season 2 and I was planning to mention the Digital World and Digimon all in that. I may post it up on this site one day...  
**  
Badger-chan- **Badger! Thanks, I'm glad :) And here's more for you!

**Cinnamon-** Love your name, it's a word I'm fond of, lol. More on subject though, I can get carried away with writing, so often think I've written too much and people will find it too tedious to read! However, I'll try not to worry about that in future :)

That's everyone. I want to thank the other people who read chapter 1 too, but didn't have the time or didn't feel like reviewing (believe me; I know what that's like!). Hope you all enjoy this chapter anyways...

* * *

Chapter 2 - You Taste Like Happy

* * *

Takeru's fifteenth birthday party was destined to be messy. Perhaps if his Mother had known she would not have agreed to go out on a date that night with another internet stranger.

Hikari turned up almost three hours late with Mika and Taichi. A couple of boys from her class directed a whistle in their direction. Taichi rolled his eyes. He _had _complained the entire way over to Takeru's that the skirt she was wearing was an advertisement for rape (her brother _did _have an interesting way with words). Hikari had wanted to argue that her skirt was practically ankle length compared to the tartan dress that Mika was wearing, which barely covered her bum as she strolled into the living room.

Koda Kumi was blasting from the speakers and several people were up and dancing in the middle of the room. Daisuke was the first person to greet Hikari, after he'd spent five minutes talking to Taichi about some football match he won.

"Hey, Kari!" Daisuke's arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace. She loved how he smelt; it was an interesting mix of freshly baked bread and basil.

"Hey Dai." Hikari wiggled out of the brunette's arms. "Where's Takeru hiding?"

Daisuke's face appeared to crumple as she said the name of his once rival, now close friend. They were still very different, however. Daisuke was a lot more rugged around the edges, so to speak. Despite his immaturity he had already slept with four girls; all of which were sluts who had been eager to throw themselves at the over-developed school football star. Mika was one of those girls. Like Hikari, she was pretty and intelligent, but enjoyed doing things that were taboo. Drinking, smoking, shagging boys around the back of Science block at school, you name it. All in all, she was a bad influence on Hikari, who at worst would cycle on the road without a safety helmet.

"He's good, _very _good," Mika had revealed at her party a couple weeks ago, a cigarette half hanging out her mouth while she clutched a can of beer in one of her hands, "you should give him a go, Hika."

Hikari was aware she was surrounded by sexual people. From across the room she watched as Taichi slid past Yamato, his hand gliding teasingly against the obvious bulge in his three quarter length combat shorts. The blonde mewled quietly under his breath and Taichi smirked in amusement as the taller teenager's legs instinctively parted.  
"Slut," Taichi breathed and Yamato's cheeks flushed red. He knew they would be fucking tonight, no questions asked. Thankfully Sora was working late, desperately scraping the money together for her half of the rent with her second job; a bartender at a gay club of all places.

Takeru walked out from the kitchen, a beer held in his hand. Hikari rushed over to him grinning from ear to ear.

"Happy Birthday, again!" Hikari cheered as she planted a small kiss on Takeru's cheek and handed him a small wrapped gift she pulled out from her handbag. She had phoned him that very morning and had sung him Happy Birthday in English, Chinese and French. It was a tradition really.

"Thanks! Hey, do you want a drink?" Takeru offered gesturing to the kitchen behind him, "beers are in the fridge, or there's punch on the table over by Daisuke."

"What's in the punch?"

"It started with peach schnapps and vodka," Takeru explicated before he slowly arched an eyebrow. "Now I'm not sure what else is in it."

Hikari laughed and followed Takeru over to the table, where Daisuke was drinking out of the punch bowl with a straw. Ken emerged from the bathroom and walked over to the punch and snack table.

"Sorry, but me and Yolei are heading off, Taku," Ken said after lightly punching him on his shoulder.

"Leaving so soon?" Takeru pouted.

"Yeah, Yolei has to be home before midnight," Ken explained as he watched Yolei say her goodbyes to Taichi and Yamato across the room.  
"Shame," Daisuke said before sticking out his hand which Ken instantly grabbed and shook vigorously, "we'll have to catch up at some point before the end of the summer."

"Definitely."

Yolei bounded back over to the table, where Ken and the others were standing.

"Hey Kari!"

Hikari stepped forward and hugged Yolei and Ken in turn and smiled sweetly.

"It's nice to see you two again, don't be strangers!"

A blush lingered on Ken's narrow cheeks as he left the apartment with Yolei.

"So, what do you guys fancy doing?" Takeru asked realising that aside from the music and alcohol there wasn't a lot else going on.

"Maybe we could play a game?"

Hikari ignored the fact that Mika snorted at her suggestion.

"How about strip poker?" Daisuke said with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"You're obsessed with stripping games," Takeru groaned.

"Nah, I just want to see Hikari naked."  
Daisuke sent a wink in Hikari's direction. She tried to look disgusted but ended up blushing instead.

"Nice to know, Dai," Takeru sarcastically sighed as he grabbed a cup of punch from the table and handed it to Hikari.

"Let's just grab some spirits and get inebriated," Mika grinned, sliding one of her skinny arms around Daisuke's waist. Takeru gave Mika the thumbs up. He looked to his side and his eyes lit up as he watched Hikari guzzle down her drink.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Some guys like younger girls," Yolei stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and they're often categorised as paedophiles."

The idle chit-chat during Ken's walk home with Yolei had somehow evolved from American cuisine into a heated discussion about paedophilia. When Hikari's name had been thrown into the conversation it had been difficult for Ken to deny that she had blossomed over the passing years. Now as Yolei ranted back at him in a purely bitter tone, he realised that expressing his opinion to her probably was not the wisest of ideas.

Jealously, an emotion Yolei was most prone to. Unfortunately her envious nature was one of the very few things he disliked about her. To him she was bright, bubbly and gorgeous, so she had no reason to feel threatened by any other girl he spoke about. However, Ken knew no one was perfect, so why waste time with criticism? Yolei was still sulking and he couldn't have that. He knew several ways he could take her mind off things. One involved her tied to the bed while his skilled tongue went to work between her thighs. The other, which was the most convenient while out and about in public, was good old reassurance through flattery and verbal romance. He placed a hand firmly on her shoulder and spun her around before she could shake him off.

"I love _you_, Princess," Ken reassured as he placed both hands on her cheeks. She frowned when he squeezed her face together and wiggled away from his hands. He laughed and placed his arm over her shoulder, which only made her expression turn even sourer.

"I hate it when you do that."

"But it makes you look so cute," Ken cooed as he nuzzled his neck against the side of her head.

"Don't call me tha..." Ken's lips smacked against hers spontaneously, preventing Yolei to finish off the last word of her warning. His kisses were the sweetest and often made up for anything. By the time he had finished kissing her, she was smiling. Ken cuddled up to her as they continued strolling through the dimly lit park.

"Ken?" Yolei said in a gentle tone.

"Yes?"  
"I was giving the whole sex thing some thought. I figured I may be ready."

Ken slowed down and looked at Yolei who was gazing up at the pale moon.

"I can't go with an _'I may'_."  
"Well, I'm just curious..."

A serious glimmer appeared in Ken's eyes, and Yolei was unable to look away from him as he spoke. "I _want_ you to want it, not just do it out of curiosity. How else do you think mistakes are made?"

"I definitely want you to be my first." Yolei said in certainty without having to pause to think about it. As Ken continued to gaze at her she folded an arm across her chest, turned away, and slowly started to walk on ahead. After allowing what Yolei had just proposed to sink in, he rushed to catch back up with her and grabbed hold of her hand

"For true?" Ken, for a moment, looked like a child who had been promised a trip to a theme park for their birthday.

"Ken, I love you more than udon!"

That was something coming from Yolei. She was a noodle addict.

"Good. I should hope so," Ken teased as he bumped hips while he grinned mischievously as he thought about Yolei, unclothed and grinding her body against him.

"Sex with Ken," Yolei pondered out loud, "I wonder how it will be?"

"It'll be all champagne, candlelight, classical music!" Ken moved his arm away from Yolei and glided about energetically, gesturing wildly with an interesting combination of jazz hands and pretending to ballroom dance with an invisible partner.

"Ooh, that's _exactly_ how I want it to be!" Yolei squealed as she clasped her hands together.

"You're still a little drunk," Ken smirked tapping his finger underneath her chin before placing his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as they continued strolling through the park, now cutting across the grass verge. "Crazy girl."

_Not drunk_, Yolei's thoughts laughed, _just a little high on love_.

When they eventually approached the park's exit Ken snuck a quick glance at his watch. It was almost quarter past twelve, but he didn't dare tell Yolei. Yes, he was greedy for wanting to spend extra time with her, but it was not as if her parents had expected her to be back by midnight precisely...

* * *

The clock soon struck 1am, and by then most of Takeru's guests had left. Mika was sat on the sofa straddling and kissing Daisuke, her short dress had ridden almost all the way up to her waist, revealing her lacy black thong, which Daisuke's hands were starting to tug down. Hikari felt her heart sink.

"Let's dance, Kari!" Takeru announced grabbing Hikari by the hand so quickly that she dropped her cup of punch onto the beige carpet. Bits of her hair were stuck to her cheeks and forehead but she didn't mind. Takeru looked delicious. His bright blue eyes were glowing with excitement. He was drunk but dazzling. They laced their fingers together and started to spin around the room, chuckling like a pair of escaped mental patients.

"Kids these days," Yamato sighed as he took delicate sips from the peach flavoured punch in his hand. He arched an eyebrow as Taichi snatched his drink from his hand before downing the rest of its contents. After throwing the cup carelessly onto the floor Taichi pressed himself up closer to Yamato.

"I want you," Taichi murmured into his ear. Seconds later they stumbled into the study room, clearing the desk of Miss Takaishi's research articles and newspaper clippings to make room for more important things.

Back in the living room Hikari closed her eyes, her ears picking up the pounding music, the laughter, and the moans of pleasure from across the room and from the study. Life was crazy and she loved it. She danced with Takeru until they ended up in his bedroom. Giggling and feeling light headed from the alcohol; Hikari fell back on Takeru's bed unaware that her skirt had rolled up an inch or two. She didn't bother to adjust it at first, thinking her underwear was still concealed.

"Your knickers are on show," Takeru announced.

"Oh."

Before Hikari could sort her skirt out, Takeru was on the bed besides her holding her in a way she was aware friends never did. He slid a hand up her skirt and Hikari immediately blushed while she shut her eyes and listened to the muffled music from the other room. As Takeru ran the tips of his fingers against her soft thigh, she wondered if he had ever touched a girl before. She _had _heard he was quite experienced. Takeru had never spoken about the things he had done with previous girlfriends, despite how close they were in terms of friendship.

Somehow, her knickers ended up around her ankles. His hands kneaded her pert bum while she gazed up and watched the ceiling spin while she waited for him to touch the area he was purposely avoiding. He planted a small simple kiss on her lips before he tried his best to gaze into Hikari's eyes, although his focus was all over the place.

"You don't mind, do you?"

Hikari did mind- she knew Takeru was capable of going one step too far unless she found her voice and called the shots. But she felt so relaxed and shamefully aroused from the situation. Alcohol was definitely her worst enemy but she was certain she could trust Takeru. He'd been her friend since forever.

"Go ahead."

She let out a small gasp as his hand slid between her inner thighs. He was good; in fact, he was more than good. Once she came he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and held her close for what seemed like hours. Hikari eventually rolled around to face Takeru. He placed one hand against her cheek before he leant in and kissed her gently, this time making more use of his lips and tongue. It was an interesting kiss, delicate and moist, not like the rough sloppy kisses boys had given her before.

"You taste like happy," Takeru announced upon ending their kiss with a content smile on his boyish face. Hikari giggled softly before she reached down and pulled her underwear back up. Takeru dove forwards again to kiss her, his fingers reaching down to hook around the elastic of her knickers. Hikari was aware what he wanted, but unfortunately she wasn't quite drunk enough to let him have it.

"I'm sleeeepy," Hikari sighed as she detached her lips from his. Takeru got the message and removed his hand from her underwear. Hikari pulled the covers over her body after Takeru had hopped off the bed and wobbled towards the door so he could flick off the light. He hurried back towards the bed and joined Hikari under the covers, holding her in his arms as she fell into a drunken slumber.

"Goodnight, Hikari."

* * *

D-Angel: Ooooh, a bit of naughtiness. I'm quite fond of Takeru and Hikari as a couple, but I also like Hikari and Daisuke together (perhaps a little bit more). There was going to be a Sora and Yamato scene at the end of this chapter, but thought I'd just focus primarily on Hikari and her teenage dilemmas, with a bit of Ken and Yolei squeezed in the middle.  
Next chapter, an insight into Sora and Yamato's relationship, and possibly more Hikari/Takeru/Daisuke, and certainly more focus on Ken and Yolei (they've not had much 'air time' so to speak).

God, I hope you guys still like this, lol. Next update will be after I've updated all my other stories, so we may be talking a few months, but this may not be the case depending on how I'm feeling about things.

Shall see you all next chapter anyways, oh and feel free to review ;)

* * *

D-Angel  
21/10/09


	3. Chapter 3:Assembling flat pack furniture

A Cocktail of False Endearments

_Summary:_When love is pure, you beg for more. When love is fake, it's easy to break. When love can be lust, who can you trust? Lessons are learnt- Love isn't always torture. Sometimes it can be a lot worse.

* * *

**D-Angel:** _-Staggers into the room almost three years since the last update-_Err, hey :) Thought I'd update this as the chapter was pretty much 2/3rds written and has been for a good year or so, lol. It's something I enjoyed writing / thinking of ideas for and just makes a refreshing change from my other stories.

Responses to reviews since the last chapter;

**Lord Pata-**You know, I've seen you around a lot, but I think this is the first time I've spoken to you :) I don't just want to pair Takeru and Hikari together within the first arch of the story (although there will still be plenty of moments between them)... Hikari's emotions are conflicting with her feelings, so she's just confused about whether she should go with Takeru or Daisuke. I like to think of her as logical at the best of times, but I will be showing occasions where feelings of lust will cloud her better judgements ;)

**Caliboy-**I'm glad you've enjoyed my stuff, and we really do need a chat catch up... And I apologise for the update delay, although I've gotten better with my updating since around 2011, lol.

**Tayla1509-**Aw, I'm happy this made you laugh; I thought only I laughed at my stories xD I hope the wait for this chapter was worth it, if you're still active on this website, lol. Diversity is the key with the coupling, but the themes will still overlap each little mini-story.

That's all, so I'll just let you guys read on and hopefully enjoy! _-Crosses fingers-_

* * *

Chapter 3- Trying to assemble flat pack furniture, without using the instructions

* * *

After the night of Takeru's party, Hikari had made a silent vow never to drink again. Of course by the following the weekend, she had broken that vow after Mika had persuaded her to go to yet another crazy summer party. Takeru was going to be there, as well as Daisuke. Those boys, plus a bit of alcohol was a very dangerous mix for Hikari.

Being the gentleman, Takeru had offered to meet Hikari and Mika outside the modern-style two storey house, which predictably belonged to one of the richest student's at their school. Rumour had it the his father was part of the Yakuza, but then Hikari had always thought that was somewhat questionable seeing as she was certain he was veterinarian who had treated her cat, Miko, in the past.

Takeru placed an arm around Hikari as they walked up the path towards the front door. The morning after their drunken fumble he had asked her if she would be his girlfriend. She declined, convincing him that they worked better as friends. Obviously he was still willing to try his luck, but although she didn't have the heart to push him away the truth was that she was sure she didn't feel ready to sleep with Takeru. They had been best friends for so long and she wasn't sure what would happen if they took one step further.

They could hear the music pounding out from the living room quite clearly as they reached the front door. Mika briefly gazed at her two friends, her eyes lingering a little longer on Takeru before she reached up and pressed her slim finger against the shimmering metallic doorbell.

Moments later they were all whisked inside and Mika was soon getting the lustful looks and wolf-whistles she desired as they strolled down the hallway. As always she had dressed in a way she knew would attract the boys. Tonight she had picked a very short black Lolita corset dress, complete with black and white striped stockings and four inch platform military boots. She had casually announced to Hikari the moment they had left her apartment that she was not wearing any underwear.

"It's far more convenient, if you catch my drift," Mika laughed as she had placed a cigarette between her bright red lips. Hikari tried her best not to look disgusted; sometimes she could not grasp how Mika's mind worked. She was a very intelligent girl, but it seemed since her Father had left home to go live with his pregnant mistress, Mika had turned to sex to block out the emotional trauma.

It was clear that she was content to hang about in the hallway with a group of older guys who could not take their eyes of her, but she decided to follow Hikari and Takeru into the living room just in case there were any other hot guys about. She did not want to miss out after all.

There were roughly thirty people gathered in the spacious living room, and it already seemed that carnage had struck. Despite the furniture had been covered up with sheets of plastic and pushed back against the walls, there was still countless liquids splashed over the protective coverings, including vomit.

The three teenagers shifted towards the far end of the living room, hoping that the doorway they were headed for was the kitchen. However, when they were halfway across the room Daisuke rushed over to them with a beer bottle clasped in each of his hands.

"Hey guys," Daisuke greeted, his eyes were already reddened from the effects of alcohol, and possibly a couple drags of weed. His fringe was gelled to the side, so it swept across his forehead and hovered partly above his left eyebrow. Hikari felt her heart flutter and smiled gladly as Daisuke handed her one of his beers. Mika frowned, and a defensive glimmer flickered in the depths of Takeru's sea blue eyes.

Shamefully, Hikari wasn't too fussed if Daisuke wanted to get her into bed.

It was strange. She concluded that the appeal was stronger because he wasn't the respectful best friend, but more so of a bad boy which in truth a majority of girls loved. Daisuke had the experience which Takeru lacked (he had admitted to her he was a virgin the morning after his party).

At fifteen, she knew it was wrong. Thirteen might have beenthe legal age, but she knew that she mentally was not ready to have sex with anyone. Yet it was peer pressure and curiosity that made her feel ready physically.

"Let's get some booze, Taku-chan," Mika said, a sly grin crept across her face as she reached for Takeru's hand and laced her fingers around his own. Much to her dismay and Takeru's confusion, Hikari did not even acknowledge they had walked off into the kitchen. She was far too busy chatting away to Daisuke.

* * *

"You look... _incredible_," Yamato breathed. And he actually meant it. Sora had made an effort to spice up their sex life by strolling into the bedroom wearing a little something she had ordered online. That very minute Yamato had discovered that black, almost transparent, lace underwear somewhat did something for him. It was reassurance in a way from him; a gay man would never get so turned on over a pretty young woman dressed in sexy lingerie.

"Matt!" Sora giggled as he grabbed her arm and tugged her onto the bed, his hands wasting no time fumbling for the clasp of her bra. Her firm breasts bounced into view as the garment restricting them fell to the floor.

"Slow down, Casanova," Sora gasped gently as Yamato nibbled on the nape of her neck, while his fingertips ran across her stiffened nipple. Another moan escaped from her trembling lips. He smoothly swept a hand across her navel before teasing the sensitive area between her legs by running his fingers around the triangular patch of her flimsy knickers for several seconds. She gasped delicately and blushed as a filth-ridden smirk fell across his face; the panties had to come off but the stockings could stay on, he decided.

Yamato pinned Sora across the mattress with one hand while the other slipped off her underwear. He only had to glance between her spread legs for a moment to see that she was wet enough for him to have his way.

"I need you, now." Urgency surrounded his husky voice as he sat up momentarily and wiggled out of his jeans.

"Condom." Sora looked at him sternly as he hovered back over her flustered form, his lower body dangerously close to touching hers. Yamato tried not to groan as he reached over towards the bedside table drawer. He disliked the feel of condoms, but Sora refused to go on the pill because she didn't want it to mess up her monthly cycle like she heard it could if she decided to, or had to, stop taking it.

It was something Yamato couldn't argue with because he didn't fully understand how the female body worked, so it was either use condoms, or start saving for baby clothes and a bigger flat.

Yamato quickly slipped the veil of rubber over his manhood then kissed her gently, before he snuggled up close to her burning body from behind after she turned onto her side. His arms snaked around her waist while his erection nudged against her lower back.

"Yamato," Sora said his name sternly while her body tensed up in discomfort. Seconds later she rolled away from him and sat up on the mattress, "No."

"Why can't we try it this way?" Yamato questioned as he tried to conceal the disappointment in his voice. He had read in one of her girly magazines that spooning was one of the top ten comfortable sex positions, complete with 'shallow penetration' and guaranteed to give both partners 'powerful orgasms'.

"What's wrong with missionary?" Sora asked while she crossed her arms against her breasts.

_Just about everything,_ Yamato thought as he sat up and gazed down at his drooping companion.

"Nothing's wrong with missionary, but I just wouldn't mind, you know, trying something different once in a while. You on top, for example."

"You know that position hurts me," Sora said in a frustrated tone.

Yamato sighed.

"What about doggy style?"

"Oh yes, nice and degrading."

"Reverse cowgirl?" Yamato suggested hopelessly while flinching in preparation for Sora's reaction as a frown appeared across her brow.

"Why does sex have to dominate our relationship? Why can't we keep it simple?"

"Because it's _sex_!" Yamato growled in aggravation. Sora's face just about crumpled at that point, her bottom lip jutted out and trembled as her cinnamon eyes started to water. She jumped off the bed and snatched her nightgown from the bed post, before throwing it over her naked body. It was enough to tell him that she wanted him out the room.

Yamato threw the condom into the bin and snatched his clothes off the floor. He tugged them on as best he could as Sora watched through her teary eyes.

"I'll be at Tai's tonight," he sighed unwillingly, although the truth was that those words had fell from his lips far more times than he had told Sora that he loved her.

* * *

Ken had never really been one for parties. He much preferred the solitude of relaxing in a quiet environment with a small group of people where he didn't have to damage his vocal chords by shouting to have a conversation. That's why he was hanging out at his best friend from school's house, Riku, slumped on the sofa with a couple of beers. The television would have been turned on, but Riku had lost the remote and could not be bothered to either look for it or walk over to the television itself to press the on switch.

"Yolei's made you wait long enough," Riku stated, brushing his fingers across his stylish fringe, "Me and Nori first did it three weeks after we started going out."

There was no point wondering why the conversation had turned to sex, the answer was pretty simple. They were teenagers.

"Funny, I thought you said it was a month?" Ken mentioned, a sly grin playing on his face.

"Same thing," Riku replied, shrugging his shoulders gazing momentarily at the blank television screen. He then peered back over friend.

"How have you managed to last so long without getting your end wet?"

"End wet?" Ken repeated, his eyes widening when he quickly understood the metaphor that Riku had glamorously used to describe sexual intercourse. That was definitely a new one. One he probably would avoid using, especially in the presence of Yolei.

"It hasn't been easy," Ken confessed, "but - call me gay or whatever- I want Yolei to be comfortable when we finally do it."

Ken was certain he heard Riku release a snort of disbelief.

"That's cute and all, Ken, but what if she thinks you're rubbish?"

"Surely it can't be _that _complex?" Ken half-laughed after taking a swig from his barely empty bottle of beer.

"You wouldn't believe it with some girls! It's like trying to assemble flat pack furniture without using the instructions," Riku chuckled as he stretched his legs out in front of him. "I slept with three girls before I got with Nori, just for practice."

Ken couldn't believe the crap Riku spewed out from his mouth at times. He knew for certain that Riku had only slept with one girl before Nori, and he had heard through the grape vine that his endurance was lesser than that of the time it takes to fry an egg.

"Maybe you should have a bit of practice with someone else before you sleep with her," Riku suggested bringing his beer bottle up to his lips, "You don't want to disappoint, surely?"

"I'm not going to cheat on Yolei," Ken sighed, placing his beer onto the floor, next to a couple of empty bottles. Riku smirked as his friend sat up and walked, slightly light-footed towards the door which led into the hallway.

"It's not cheating, technically."

"Really?" Ken said as he leant against the doorway. "Last time I checked, it was."

* * *

Nori was sat cross legged on Yolei's bed flicking through the latest copy of FRUiTS, a fashion magazine she was obsessed with. Yolei was perched on the edge of the bed, venting her inner dilemmas away to one of her best female friends since they had decided to hang out together because their respective boyfriends were having a bit of male bonding time.

"Do you think I should have put it off for this long? I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm ready. I really want Ken to be my first, and I've done _so _much research! Surely if Ken was ok with waiting for two years, another few weeks wouldn't hurt, right?"

"I made Riku wait for two months," Nori said as she glanced up from her magazine, "that was difficult enough. I felt a bit pressurised by him in the end, so decided to get it over with. You're _so _lucky that Ken's willing to wait."

Lucky, maybe. Willing, not really. Yolei knew that Ken was programmed to want sex, he was a guy after all. It was just fortunate that he was so patient about it. She _did _have other ways to keep him satisfied though, and she trusted him enough not to force her into doing it, or to run off with another girl who was willing to spread her legs, like butter on toast.

"Eventually you'll just find the right moment, and I'm sure it'll be great," Nori reassured, resting her hand on Yolei's for a few seconds.

"Doesn't it, y'know, hurt the first time?" Yolei enquired; she had heard mixed reviews on this during her research.

"For me, it just felt a bit strange, wouldn't say it hurt though." Nori continued to flick through the pages of her magazine. "Besides, Riku only lasted about five minutes at the most."

* * *

It was almost midnight and Mika was pinned up against one of the hallway walls, her legs wrapped around the high school senior, who apparently went to their school, and they were quite obviously having sex.

"He's only eighteen," Daisuke grunted as he watched the display from the other end of the hallway, "what's he got that I don't?"

"A bigger dick," Takeru replied cuttingly as Mika's squeals of pleasure resounded through the hallway. Hikari giggled before she took another swig from her bottle of beer.

"Screw this, I'm off," Daisuke groaned, throwing his empty plastic cup down the hallway, hoping in vain that he would hit Mika, or the guy she was being nailed by.

"Just because Mika's not putting out for you tonight?" Takeru teased, knowing all too well that he was bruising Daisuke's ego.

"Fuck you!" The brown haired boy snapped.

"I'll pass," Takeru responded swiftly, sharp and on the mark as usual. Daisuke growled and gave Takeru the one fingered salute before he strolled away.

"Well, this party's a bit of a downer," Takeru sighed after placing his empty beer bottle onto the floor.

"Yeah," Hikari found herself agreeing despite she was enjoying the hormone-filled atmosphere; people kissing, grinding together suggestively as they danced, and the very few shagging in plain view of everyone. Maybe it was just the rush from the buzz of alcohol flowing through her once pure bloodstream.

"You know," Takeru began, his words ever so slightly slurred as he leant towards Hikari, "my apartment's empty; mum's staying over at her new boyfriend's place again so..."

"Ok, I'll stay over," Hikari agreed, slipping her free hand into Takeru's, "but we're not having sex."

"Whoah, hey, I wasn't implying that!" Takeru's felt his cheeks flush; he had not intended for his invitation to sound so seedy, although he could not deny that he was hoping for a little repeat of what happened at his birthday party.

"Of course not," Daisuke's brazen voice drifted into their ears. Hikari quickly let go of Takeru's hand as they both spun around to face the teen, who was leaning against the wall, an unlit cigarette hanging out between his lips.

"I thought you'd left?" Takeru said, disappointment lingering in his voice. Daisuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. Hikari's heart sunk in disappointment as she watched him light up the cigarette; he never smelt as nice after he had smoked.

"I was about to go, until you mentioned this empty apartment of yours."

"I _guess_ you can join us," Takeru reluctantly sighed, knowing that Daisuke would just follow them there regardless of his answer. He had a feeling Hikari would not defend him either if he said no, since she hated unnecessary conflict.

"Awesome," Daisuke cheered, placing his arms around both Takeru and Hikari, "let's go!"

* * *

By 2am Daisuke had passed out on the sofa, and Takeru had managed to tempt Hikari into his room by offering to show her some new book he was reading. Hikari had barely skimmed her eyes across the first sentence when Takeru decided to kiss her on the cheek. His blue eyes were filled with excitement when she tilted her head to the side and gazed back at him, debating her next decision.

Dropping the book from her lap onto the floor, she allowed Takeru to take charge.

Soon enough they were embraced on the bed, side by side, lips touching, hands roaming. Hikari was glad she had worn a pair of skinny jeans; after what had happened at Takeru's party she had decided not to take the risk with wearing a skirt. The whole easy access thing didn't quite appeal to her, at least not when she could not trust her hormones.

Soon, his hand was lingering by her zipper, he was eager to get his hand into her jeans. Hikari gently eased his hand away, moving it back to her exposed hip where her top had rolled up a little, and moaned into his mouth as his fingers traced across her soft flesh.

Hikari could not lie, she was quite enjoying him just kissing her, his hands occasionally brushing against her breasts, apprehensive about fondling them thoroughly through the material of her upper garment. It was sweet, yet frustrating that he was hesitating. She liked how he cared so much, however it was not enough to make her want to go any further.

The kissing soon ended and Takeru wrapped his arms around Hikari as she rolled onto her side with her back facing him.

"Why do you like me, Taku?" Hikari questioned as she shut her eyes, enjoying the homely scent of Takeru's bedcovers. They had been friends for about seven years, but it was only recently that Takeru had expressed his interest in her as more than just friends.

"You're a kind, caring person," Takeru whispered as a yawn fought its way from his throat to his mouth.

"No, why do you _like _me?"

"You're cute."

"Thanks." A yawn escaped from her rosebud lips and she curled her legs up to her chest and listened to his soothing breathing against her neck.

"What about me?" Takeru asked after a few moments. "Do you like me?"

Takeru peered over at Hikari, brushing a few strands of her hair out the way and realised that she was fast asleep, or at least she was pretending to be. He sighed softly, carefully removing his arms from her before he climbed off the bed.

As Hikari heard his feet creaking against the floor as he walked out the room, her chest tightened.

"I do like you," she sighed softly into his pillow, "that's the problem."

* * *

D-Angel:Aww, poor little Hika. And Takeru too. I suppose things would be easy if they became a couple, but that'd just be too easy ;) As for the Sora / Yama scene, I had that typed up for agggges, was originally going to be the first scene of the chapter, but I decided to move it further down to imply that it's happening at the same time the younger children are at the party, and when Ken and Yolei are talking to their best friends.

Gah, I hope it all made sense. Any queries, just PM me or leave them in a review. Promise I will get back to you as soon as I can.

I'm unsure when I'll next update, I want to focus a lot on 'A Bed Full of Memories' and 'A Cup of Lust, Beauty and Affairs' over the upcoming weeks. I'll see what I can conjure up though as I already have a plan for one of the scenes in the next chapter, hehe. Just keep an eye out for an update. Oh, and feel free to leave me a review (suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome).

See you all next chapter :)

* * *

D-Angel  
21/06/12


End file.
